


If Suess Slashed

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-05-15
Updated: 2001-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 06:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11330409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: The title kinda says it all...doesn't it?





	If Suess Slashed

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

If Seuss Slashed by Jen Collins

If Seuss Slashed  
(c) 2001 Jen Collins

Author: Jen Collins  
Date: April 15, 2001, 12:15 A.M. Pacific  
Fandom: X-Files  
Pairing: M/K, Sk/Krsh  
My only Anniversary Entry (assuming I meet the deadline)  
Summary: The Title kinda says it all...doesn't it? : Category: Snippett 1k words or less (yeah, NP! =D )  
Rating: PG13 implied m/m and implied m/m  
Status: done  
Spoilers: No episodes,   
Archive: Okay to DitB and Slashing Mulder  
Feedback: Constructive Criticism is always welcome and well-cared for at or   
Series/Sequel: nope  
Beta: none  
Disclaimer: All characters you recognize are owned by Chris Carter 1013 and the FBN

* * *

Kersh woke, sat up in his bed, the movement causing the pompom of his nightcap to whack him right in the nose. Two steely eyes crossed in their effort to *see* what it was that popped him in his sensitive schnoz~no matter *how* gently~an attack was an attack; and for a brief second, the Director felt the faintest hint of chagrin. He squashed *that* down quickly with a huge helping of indignation upon the realization that he was in a pair of decidedly striped p.j.s, on a physically impossible bed that appeared to be soundlessly hovering...well...nowhere in particular (except that it was hovering a good foot above the ground; or what passed as the ground in a two-dimentional universe. If his circumstances weren't peculiar enough, along came a hotdoggin' skateboarder; built like a brick shit-house, bald as a poolball and nekkid other than a strategically placed piece of poster-board. The big, buff guy flashed a mile-long smile and as he did, Kersh could have *sworn* he saw a sparkle twirl and flash around one of the shiningest of the shining white teeth. Kersh saw that the poster-board not only functioned as a cover-up for the big guy's wobbly parts, but also served as a sign. Squinting, he could barely read as the skateboarder went flaming by. The sign read:

I'm Skinman

Kersh barely had time to roll his eyes back into his head to display his comtempt; when from the *very same direction from which he'd come*, A.D. Skinner, still quite naked aside from his sign skidded to a stop in front of him. While with every fibre of his being; the last thing on this earth that Kersh wanted to do was to read the sign that served as the Assistant Director's...errr...loincloth?, his mind supplied helpfully~he could no more *not* glance down to read the sign than he could stop breathing. Kersh's eye's widened and his heart banged dangerously hard within his chest cavity when he saw that during the brief two seconds that the A.D. had been out of sight, he had managed to cover an incredibly long distance in a relatively short time *and* he had changed signs entirely. This One read:

Skinman I'aM

The A.D. flashed another white grin at the bossman and skated away. Kersh watched his pretty butt muscles work and scowled. "Skinman I'aM, Skinman I'aM, I don't like that Skinman I'aM."

"Do you like Mulder and his One-Armed Man?" Skinman whispered over Kersh's shoulder so suddenly-and it was most likely the realization that the Skinman *remained* buck naked that caused Kersh to utter that little girly-scream....

*sometime later*

"oooo, yeah baby, I'd love him with a Fox,"

"What about in a Box?"

"Is that a trick question???"

kanyets.... =)

 

Jen (who got held up counting words and still isn't sure how many words are in this fic. =(  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Strength and Honor" - Maximus Decimus Meridius

  
Archived: April 21, 2001 


End file.
